tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Belcher
Tina Belcher is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway. She is best known for her quirky speech and general social awkwardness that was loved by most of America, which caused her to be eliminated in third place. Tina was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but she ultimately did not make the final cut. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Tina Belcher was a major force in the game who created several alliances and friendships that would take her far in the game, only for her to ultimately be eliminated by Ashlee in the very end. In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Tina revealed her absolute love for "buns", which were just mens' butts. She fell in love with Mako's butt and stalked him for the first episode, along with Pokemon Trainer's butt as a secondary. She waved hello to her father, sister, brother, and mother when she entered the house. She tried to lick her nose in the middle of the episode when she noticed Pornvati's butt, and then asked if she could grab it. Pornvati allowed for her to do so. Tina asked Mako if she could be his girlfriend, but he rejected her and said that it was too complicated. She then proceeded to ask the same question to Pornvati, who also rejected her. She asked Mako then if she could put him in an erotic fanfiction, but he, again, denied. She then noticed that Korra was meditating, and asked if she could go to the spirit world with her so she could see spirit butts. Later, during the challenge, she talked more about her erotic "friendfiction", which included her fantasy boyfriend. Tina discussed never going to any shows on Broadway, and mentioned that her boyfriend, Jimmy Jr., would go with her to see a show with her when she got home. She then proceeded to do "Tina Talk" during the live elimination and MVP selection, in which she interviewed every single cast member and asked them about their buns. In You want to play pattycake?, Mako quit, causing Tina to cry over losing his buns. She talked about it in her confessional, but because of Catbug, everyone invaded her confessional and listened in on what she was saying. She advertised her father's business during the game after her confessional interruption. She then spoke of her friendfiction again. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, Tina talked about how Boyz4Now was her favorite band. When Bolin tripped, she comforted him and revealed that she had a strong foot fetish that goes along with her bun fetish. She talked to the camera a lot and said to Jimmy Jr that he should forgive her for falling in love with another "bun". After winning her first VIP, the game became much more tense, with everyone realizing that anyone could win a VIP if they tried. In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, She asked to grab Gideon's buns. She then told Pokemon Trainer that he was the best guy she had ever met, starting the long relationship between the two. The #BlackD alliance, which brought them together, was now falling apart because of Pornvati. She accused her of being the paparazzi, and when Pornvati rejected that idea, she froze. She decided to run a new segment of Tina Talk when she awoke from her knockout. She discussed the idea of one of Pornvati or Cassandra being the Paparazzi. For a majority of the episode, she hosted a talk about which player was the member of the Paparazzi. In the end, it was deemed that it was Pornvati, and she was eliminated in a major blindside. In The Legend of Total Drama Island, Tina invited Pokemon Trainer to a concert with Boyz4Now. She talked about getting a laptop during the MVP vote, and got one successfully. She was sent a message by "Robloxfan1000", who deemed that she had "Canser", which caused her to be exiled at a hospital. She received chemotherapy for no reason and became bald. In Is this what the season has come to?, She stated that it sucked to be bald. It seemed that the therapy called for her crotch to become incredibly inflamed, which called for special lotion. The host provided it for her. After winning the VIP challenge, Tina showed support for Cassandra and her alliance, but in the end, Cassandra was blindsided. In I'LL DEFINITELY GET AMERICA'S SUPPORT NOW, Tina created the #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance, which called for Catbug and Pokemon Trainer to vote out Ashlee. However, because Ashlee won VIP, the target changed to AttentionWhore, and she was voted out in place of Ashlee. In I would never betray Jimmy Jr, Tina stated that she would never betray her lover Jimmy Jr, and that Pokemon Trainer's love wold have to wait for their divorce that would "never come maybe ever". When Ashlee won another VIP, the alliance fell apart, and Pokemon Trainer stuck with her to vote out Catbug, which sent him home and shot Tina to the final three. In Broadway Finale, Tina lost connection to the game due to her "Canser", which caused her to lose the final challenge and be eliminated by Ashlee. In the end, she voted for Pokemon Trainer out of bitterness. Voting History